


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by myrthrilmercury



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrthrilmercury/pseuds/myrthrilmercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel left the 'bots at a friend's house during a snowstorm and wants to go check on them. Mike would much rather he stayed home.</p><p>Written for the 2008 MST3K Slash Secret Santa challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Done belatedly for the 2008 MST3K Slash Secret Santa challenge. And BTW, those were real closings that scrolled on my TV screen one cold winter night in 2008. XD

Joel frowned as he stared out the window at the driving snow. The mailbox in front of the house was no longer visible. Whether it was from the whiteout conditions or the possibility that the mailbox was now buried in a snowdrift was not clear. However, the ‘bots were at Lucca’s house, and Joel knew he’d have to go fetch them sometime. There was no way Lucca would be bringing them back in this weather. The initial plan was to get them out of the way so he and Mike could get things ready for the Christmas party they were hosting, but that party wasn’t happening anytime soon.

“Just forget about it,” Mike said. “They’re safe over at her place. You can go get them when it clears up.”

“Yeah, whenever that is,” Joel said with a sigh. “I suppose I should at least shovel the walk first.”

“Why? It’ll just get buried again.”

“You never shovel the walk regardless of how little snow is on it.”

“No, I’m serious,” Mike stated. “It’s probably all ice under there, too. And that snow’s probably really heavy.”

Joel threw up his hands in frustration. “Let me do something, damn it!”

“Just stay inside. Everything’s in the fridge and will be good for a few days. Don’t even try calling over there; the phone’s dead.”

Joel hadn’t thought about calling. He walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone. Sure enough, there was no sound from the receiver.

“I told you,” Mike said from the other room. Joel could hear him digging around for something. “The wind blew some of the lines out. There’s no way I’m letting you out in that.”

Joel sighed again and walked back to the other room in defeat. Mike stepped in front of him while holding a present below his waist.

“I haven’t given you your present yet,” Mike stated.

Joel looked down at the box, then up at Mike’s face. “This isn’t going to be ‘dick in a box’ again, is it?”

Mike laughed. “No, that was just me being stupid.” He lifted the box to the level of his chest and shook it. “See? It’s a present.”

Joel smiled. “Okay, let’s see it.” He took the box from Mike’s hands and tore into the wrapping paper. He grinned when he read the contents of the orange and black box. “A Black and Decker 15-in-1 screwdriver. How did you know I wanted this?”

“Because every time we went to the store, you snuck over to the hardware section and drooled over it like a kid in a candy store. But you’re pretty lousy at being sneaky.”

“Thanks.” Joel put the box down and hugged Mike. “Maybe it’ll clear up in a few minutes—“

“No. Forget it. You’re staying put.”

“Well, I’m sure they’re driving Lucca crazy by now.”

“You kidding? She loves it. We both know that.”

Joel shook his head. “Sorry. I’m just worried.”

“I know, but they’ll be fine. But if you go out there, I’ll worry that you’ll get lost and die of hypothermia or something.”

Joel took a step forward. “Look, I’ll just look out the window and then—“

“Forget it. You won’t be able to go anywhere. Didn’t you see all the closings on TV before the cable got knocked out?”

“Yes, I’m aware that Jungle Kids’ Bouncy Gym is closed and Cross Dressers Anonymous cancelled its meeting. I don’t know why anyone would care about those.”

“Because they wouldn’t be anonymous anymore if they held the meeting.” Mike put his hands on Joel’s shoulders. “Come on. Stay inside with me.”

A small grin crossed Joel’s lips. “Why? Have any plans?”

Mike grinned. “Maybe.”

Joel hesitated. “Well…”

“Come on. Just stay inside. There’s no point.”

Joel walked around Mike and headed to the front door. “Well, I’ll just check outside and—“

“No! Stop!” Mike protested. Joel ignored him and cracked open the front door. The biting cold wind immediately hit him. The snow was driving down in blinding drifts. It would be slow going, but maybe if he put on a coat and walked slowly, he could make it.

“You can’t make it out anyway,” Mike said. “Know why?”

“Why?” Joel asked.

“Because you can’t walk outside in wet clothes.”

”What do you mean—“

Joel was cut off when Mike kicked the door open and gave him a two-handed push into the snow piled on the front porch. The snow soaked through Joel’s clothes to the skin.

“ACK!” Joel pushed himself up and lurched back towards the front door.

“See?” Mike said smugly. “Now you have to stay inside.”

“Just let me get out of these clothes.” Joel stepped back inside and closed the door. “I’ll try later.”

“Forget it. It won’t let up. I’ll get you some towels.”

While Mike walked over to the other room, Joel pulled all of the wet clothes off his body. As soon as he was undressed, the power went out.

“…Okay, I guess I will stay inside.”

“Took you long enough.” Mike returned with a stack of towels in one hand and a flashlight in the other. “This isn’t as romantic as candlelight, but it’ll do.”

“Why?” Joel asked as he dried himself off. “Did you have other plans?”

“Well, maybe.” He took Joel’s hand. Joel stepped out of the wet pile of clothes and followed Mike to the bedroom. Mike pulled the sheets down and placed the flashlight on the nightstand with the handle facing upwards in an odd fluorescent torch.

“Okay, now I’m freezing.” Joel let the towels fall and crawled into bed, pulling the sheets over him.

“I told you it was cold outside,” Mike said as he removed his clothes.

“You’re the one who pushed me.”

“Yeah, well, I’ll warm you up, too.” Mike pulled the sheets down again and crawled into bed next to Joel.

Joel grabbed Mike and pulled him close. “You’re nice and warm.”

“You’re freezing,” Mike said before giving Joel a quick peck on the lips.

“Let’s fix that.” Joel rolled over and pressed all his weight on Mike while kissing him deeply. Mike returned the kiss and thrust his tongue into Joel’s warm, wet mouth.

The power, cable, and phone didn’t come back for a few more hours, but that no longer mattered. Mike and Joel were in a world all their own.


End file.
